A Random Hidden Dream
by erasethetrase
Summary: Sesshomaru was with the girl he loved. Why did I kill her? Who's this guy in my shower? And, Where'd this cellphone come from? For some reason I put a little Naruto in it so don't freak.


A/N: I don't know how to summerize this so... here ya go :) R&R

* * *

Sessshomaru and Rin met in a field near a river. A field only known to the two of them. They found it when they were younger and had always kept it a secret, it was full of memories where they first kissed and did all their secret crap. And were they ran for help or saftey and when they needed to be alone or with each other.

Sesshomaru walked quietly, his foot steps softly beating on the ground. it was a long time since he and Rin had met at this place. The last time they met at this place was the last time they had sex. He smiled at the thought of getting the pleasure to do Rin again.

Rin walked in a faster pace then Sesshomaru and dragged her feet. she was waring a laccey top and a loose skirt. She looked at sesshomaru and blushed remembering the times they spent in this spot. They met in the middle and he being much taller towered over her. She gazed up and smiled releasing her frustrations and jumping with joy inside that she had finally got to see him after so long. it had only been a year, but it seemed like forever. They were both still single and ready to carry on where they left off. He sat down staring at the river that gleamed from the moon's light, she sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and playfully grabbed her left breast. She jumped a little and then looked at him. He looked at her and closed his eyes. He inhaled deep and exhaled slowly. he reached to her face and cupped her chin then his lips hit her and her eyes shut.

The kiss became harder and then before she knew it his tongue slipped into her mouth. She never parted him not even for a moment and soon he found himself unlatching her under shirt and slipping it off. It fell to the ground and he then noticed Rin's breast had grown a huge amount in size. Rin's right hand slid up his shirt rubbing his chest while her other hand slithered up his knee and into his shorts. She did what was intended after you slide your hand up a guys pants and he enjoyed it. while she did so he grabbed one of her breast with one hand and squeezed her ass with the other. he moved both hands from where they were and slid his hands into her skirt and lifted it up. he went to pull off her panties, but when his eyes shut and reopened to rins eyes were glowing red . . .

she quickly dug her nails into his skin. and took her other hand out of his pants. she took her nail and jabbed it into his eye.

"thats for killing my baby," she screamed still jabbing her finger deeper.

when she pulled her finger out it was covered in blood and she licked it clean. he stared blankly out of one eye holding his hand up to the other.

"what the fuck was that for you bitch! you dont have a baby! you never did!" he yelled.

"how would you know? you should remember you fucker! god you killed it! how couldnt you remember that kind of thing? i should just poke your other eye out then that way you cant kill no more babies!" she screamed swinging her finger forward to take out his other eye. "you bastard!"

he pushed her over and ran off of the ground then grabbed a pointy stick and jabbed her in the side making blood spew out. she turned obviously angry and attacked him with all her fingers. he swung the stick and hit her head. she fell with a thump and he jabbed the stick into her skull before she had a chance to get up. he let go of the stick and it stuck in her, and blood started to ooze out. she was dead. so he started to dance and sing.

"haha! you crazy bitch! try to kill me now! you cant because your dead."

He stopped laughing to himself and singing with joy he paused himself dancing an twirling in circles and looked over to Rin. He had noticed that her head was bloody and in a weird way it was also vibrating and let out a 'beep beep' noise. It repeated 'beep beep' he walked over watching the blood drip in different directions as the vibration continued. He looked closer, the same constant action of the 'beep beep' and the vibration repeated. Kneeling closer to the corpses body he found something black and shiny under her bleeding head which made it seem attached to her. The annoyed, but curious Sesshomaru put his clawed hands under her blood-soaked hair and lifted her head, still with the stick jabbed in her skull not bothering to take it out, he thought she looked more peaceful the way she rested. 'That bitch deserved it', he thought freely.

His gazed turned over to a light noticing a cat singing a tune in the corner of his eye 'I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world, life is plastic ain't that fantasti-...', he shivered in confusion concentrating back to the light that caught his attention in the first place.

He looked at the light concentrating on the mini screen it had come from. Little did he know it was called a cellphone. It had strange markings on it that spelled 'Caller ID: K-a-k-a-s-h-i S-e-n-s-e -i', He had wondered what those markings meant, flipping it open he saw the screen flash with animated sakura trees that had pink petals blowing with the wind. Big bold letters appeared in the center of the screen saying 'Kagome's Cell'. He heard no more noise and had felt no vibration from the strange device he was now holding, another group of words popped up 'C-a-l-l E-n-d-e-d'

* * *

A/N: Okay, yes this is really random, I know, but of course I want reviews as always. More chapters ahead. I think I might go somewhere with this. :) 


End file.
